Chronicles of the forgotten ones
by Omega Pheonix
Summary: Having defeated the Juubi and becoming its Jinchuriki the Sage of the Six Paths traveled the earth and shared his chakra with people and taught them Ninshuu . Now a darkness hovers the earth as a syndicate known as The Brotherhood develops the ultimate weapon known as Ninjutsu . Now it's up to Indra and Ashura to stop the Brotherhood and rediscover their true fates and destinies .


**Alright people , I'll explain a few things before this story really kicks off . The 1st chapter is the prologue to whole Saga concerning Kaguya and her children : Hamura and Hagoromo . The 2nd chapter is the battle between Kaguya/Juubi against her sons , this also reveals how they sealed her and her Hamura died . The 3rd chapter is the aftermath epilogue of what happened after Hagoromo defeated his mother . The 4th chapter is the true start of this story as it kicks off with Indra and Ashura . I've added my own elements to the mix as the Manga never truly revealed the Origins of Kaguya , Hagoromo and Hamura . This story will follow the adventures of Indra and Ashura before they waged war on each other . But the first 3 chapters focus solely on Kaguya , the Juubi , Hagoromo and Hamura .**

* * *

In a world where mystical deities and beings exist , there existed a divine entity on Earth which manifested itself as the Shinju . This tree was connected to the world itself , it's purpose was to give life and revitalize the world but mankind didn't care for any of this . They waged their own wars for decades and centuries on end . The Shinju wasn't concerned about any of this , as long as it was not caught in the squabbles of men , it would not care .

One day from a higher realm , a transcendent dimension , a being with majestic red hair , pearl white skin , two flat long horns protruding from her head , pearl white eyes and a white robe, appeared to the Shinju and her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki . She gazed upon the people of the earth , realizing that humans will never cease to wage war on each other , she decided to consume the **Holy Fruit** : spawn of the **Shinju** which contained all of its power .

She ate the fruit and at that instant felt power surging through her body . Her body began changing considerably , to which even her eye's changed , allowing her to see chakra and the human anatomy . Obtaining power to control all the natural elements , Kaguya brought peace to the world . Eventually the power of the Shinju allowed her to produce two children , both males without the need for intercourse .

She named them Hagoromo and Hamura . Hamura , the older of the two brothers , was born with his mother's **Byakugan** while Hagoromo , the younger of the two , was born with a unique dojutsu . His mother described it as gift from the heavens which allowed him to access heavenly realms known as paths and utilize their abilities . She named his dojutsu , the **Rinnegan** .

* * *

For 10 years the two boys grew up while harnessing their abilities and living peaceful lives . The peace did not last for long however .As time passed , Kaguya's sanity began to weaver and she began to see herself as a god in her own right .She started using the Shinju to tie people up and subdue them in a powerful illusion called Genjutsu which she used utilizing her **Third Eye** , and the technique she used on them , she called Infinite Tsukuyomi . More than half of the human populace had been caught in the **I****nfinite Tsukuyomi** , the remaining people , all went into hiding . She then decided to merge all dimensions as one and to rule over all realms in order to obtain the Perfect Harmony in the universe .

Her sons however , did not agree with her plans for peace . Their views on universal peace was through communication and understanding between human beings . Kaguya , seeing the inevitable conflict decided to subdue her sons . With insufficient knowledge and lack of power , the two boys realized they could not win and decided to retreat .

With Hagoromo using his **Yang Power** and Hamura his **Yin Power** , they both created a seal that would prevent their mother from sensing their chakra . Realising that the combination of their Yin and Yang power can create powerful seals and techniques , they decided that they'd train themselves and hide away from the world until they were ready to face Kaguya .

* * *

Kaguya had already reached her breaking point , she had been unable to retrieve her chakra from her sons and unable to sense their presence anywhere . After a several months months had passed , the people that had been caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi had turned into white artificial humans that were absorbed into back into the Shinju . Kaguya , due to her already deteriorated mental state , absorbed the Shinju into her body , thus becoming it's Jinchuriki .

However this prompted a metamorphosis within her body , she lost all sanity and self control and transformed into a behemoth of a beast . A monster whose size rivaled mountains , had chestnut brown skin , possessed 10 tails and possessed a deformed face with a "**Kami no gan"** ( Juubi's eye ) an ear , a mouth and several horns protruding from its face .

* * *

Ten years had passed and the world had been put into chaos and destruction . The people who weren't caught by the Infinite Tsukuyomi had witnessed the destruction done by the beast , by the demon , by the Juubi ! It had been time for Hagoromo and Hamura to face their mother . They had trained and prepared and with each in their 20's , they were wise and old enough to eliminate fear from their hearts , and had matured enough to accept the reality that their mother , would need to be erased from the world , if the inhabitants are to have peace .

They went to confront their mother , but they were horrified by their mothers sight and what an atrocity she had become .The two brothers were disgusted by her sight , but having no other choice , they needed to take down their mother once and for all . The test that would determine the fate of the world , was just about to begin …

* * *

**Alright , the 1st and 3rd chapters are short because they give a brief narration to the overall past saga . The next chapter , chapter 2 will be long as it focuses on the battle between the Sons and the Mother . All other chapters starting from chapter 4 onwards will be an average length of 3k words , unless there's a battle involved . Hope y'all understood and enjoyed . Stay tuned for the next chapter : The Final Confrontation !**

**.**


End file.
